Haunted Pasts
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sam has seen death, murder and extreme hardships in the Middle East and in Toronto. His girlfriend Jules has seen death and tragedy in her lifetime as well but none of that will prepare them for the haunting of the pasts they thought were behind them.
1. Haunted Pasts

**A\N I've had this story idea in my head for a long time but I haven't had time to write it until now. I hope everyone likes it! :D**

**Spoilers: Season three characters**

**Warnings: None **

**Haunted Pasts**

Walking out of the female change room Jules Callaghan waited for friend and team mate Leah to catch up with her, "What are you going to do when you get home?" She asked as she yawned.

"Sleep," Leah answered with a smile as she turned her cell phone on. "What about you, you hear from Sam lately?" She asked.

"No, actually I haven't not since last month. Jules answered worry subsiding in her voice. "You haven't heard anything have you?"

"He's your boyfriend Jules you'd know first." Leah answered as the two walked past the front desk.

"Constable Callaghan you got a phone call, I forgot to mention it when you got back." Constable Olivia Leers told the older woman as she handed her a piece of paper. "She left a name, no number though, just said she was starting at Toronto University and wanted to get in touch."

"Thanks Olivia," Jules smiled as she took the piece of paper, "I'll-" Jules began saying but froze when she saw the name, "Olivia if this women girls again I want a number." Jules said as she stuffed the piece of paper into her coat pocket and walked faster out of the unit.

"I tried to get a number but she wouldn't give me one." Olivia told Leah. "Is Constable Callaghan going to be okay?" Olivia asked Leah a worried look on her face.

"Yeah Olivia she'll be fine. By tomorrow she'll be fine." Leah reassured the younger women with a knowing smile on her face as she started to make her way out of the unit again when Spike and newest team member Danny came running down the hallway Spike skidded to a halt beside her but Danny ran into her and knocked her over.

"Spike-" Leah drew out her teammates name as Danny helped her up.

Throwing his hands up in the air Spike looked at her in disbelief, "I didn't run into you." He reminded her.

"Yeah but it was probably your idea to run in the first place." Leah argued back as she yawned again. "I'm going home," She finally announced. "See you guys in two days."

"That's one and a half a day!" Danny called after her as he high fived Spike.

* * *

Opening the door to her locked apartment Jules threw her coat, purse and duffel bag on the floor as she made her way towards her freezer to get herself some ice cream and an ice cold beer. It had been a long week and that name on the piece of paper in her coat pocket had made it even worse. She thought that after what had happened what they had claimed to be her fault she'd never hear or see that name again. Rubbing her temple she crawled underneath the covers of her bed and began eating her ice cream she had a lot to think about.

Rubbing her eyes Jules looked at her clock which read twelve thirty. Rolling over to go back to sleep she heard a feet walking towards her bedroom lying as still as she possibly could she reached for her gun in her bedside table drawer taking it slowly and carefully out she lied as still as she possibly could and waited for the person to walk into her room and get into bed with her. "Move and I'll shoot!" She grabbed the man's arms and tackled him onto the bed so she was sitting on top of him. "I said don't move!" She told him again as he reached for the lamp on her bedside table.

"That's fine I kind of like this position." The man smiled as he turned the light on reviling his face.

"Oh-my-gosh!" Jules breathed quickly as she realized who she was talking to. "No! You!" She cried tears quickly filling up in her eyes as she searched her head for any answer at all to who she was seeing in front of her.

TBC

**A\N I hope everyone liked it! :D Please review! :D**


	2. Suprises

**A\N Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They really mean lot to me. Italics mean flashback.**

**Warnings: Talk of death, disturbing scenes and images, scenes of cancer.**

**Spoilers: Season Three Characters. **

**Surprises**

"No! You're supposed to be in-in Afghanistan. "Jules finally regained her voice as she looked into her boyfriend's baby blue eyes.

"Do you want me to go back?" Sam asked a small smile creeping onto his miserable and tired face as he slowly stood up.

"No!" I want- I want an explanation." Jules told him as she grabbed his hands pulling him back onto the bed. "I want to know how and why I didn't know."

"I got an early hardship discharge." Sam whispered barely moving his lips as he looked into Jules eyes.

"Oh Sam" Jules breathed out as she pulled him into a hug, "How long?" she asked.

"A week maybe less," Sam answered, "I just needed to see you. I needed to see your smile and listen to your voice and-" Sam's voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'll go with you tomorrow." Jules told him, "I have the day off and you shouldn't be driving."

"Jules you-" Sam began to protest but Jules finger gently touched his lips making him stop.

"Don't argue just sleep." She told him, "Just go to sleep." She soothed as she hugged him tightly her eyes slowly closing drifting into a nightmare herself.

* * *

"_Jule , Daddy said this may not be safe." Seven year old Abby told her Eight year old cousin Jules as she led her to a large hill with a frozen over creek at the bottom." _

"_Its fine Abby, you just have to stop before you get to the bottom." Jules reassured her two younger cousins."_

"_I think it looks fun!" Four year old Andie smiled as she looked at Jules. "Can I go first?" She asked._

"_Yeah sure-" Jules began but Abby interrupted her._

"_No, Andie you might die, remember what Dad said." She told her younger sister but Andie didn't seem to understand. "Daddy didn't even want to come here." _

"_I'm not unlucky!" Jules told her cousin furiously. "It wasn't my fault mom died you can't blame me!" Jules told her cousin suddenly becoming very upset."_

"_Whatever." Abby responded as she pulled her hat over her ears, "Let's see you go down this hill first." She challenged._

"_Okay, I will I'll show you it's not dangerous." Jules said as she sat down on her sleigh and went down the hill stopping at the bottom. Walking back up the hill she smiled at her cousin, "Your turn."_

"_I still don't trust you, neither does Daddy."_

"_I wouldn't lie to you, just go down it!" Jules suddenly became very angry as she pushed her younger cousin onto her plastic toboggan sending her flying down the hill and onto the frozen pound. "Next time stop before you go onto the pound!" She called as Abby started to get off the sleigh but the ice broke and she fell into the pound._

"_Abby!" Jules and Andie yelled at the same time._

"_Stay here Andie!" Jules told her cousin as she ran down the hill and onto the pound, "Abby grab my hand!" She tightly took hold of Abby's hand and started pulling her up forgetting that her cousin couln't swim, "Come on Abby!" The young girl franticly yelled, "I can't let you die to," She pulled as hard as she could to pull her cousin up but she kept slipping, "Come on Abby!" Jules cried tears streaming down her face as her cousin's hand slipped from her grasp and fell into the water. "Abby!" She yelled as loud as she could as she reached her hand into the ice cold water but her cousin was gone and when she looked at the top of the hill to see Andie glare at her and then run away she knew what she had done._

* * *

"No! No!" Jules yelled in her sleep. "Abby! Abby" She woke up tears running down her face pulling the blankets further up her body to stop her chills she looked over and saw Sam sleeping rolling over she buried her head in his chest and cried softly.

* * *

The next morning in Jules apartment was a quiet one as neither Sam nor Jules wanted to talk as they ate their breakfast in silence but it was Jules who broke it, "How did you get into my apartment?" She wondered.

"I took my key with me," Sam answered," I wasn't going to go to the hospital first but he got worse and…" Sam trailed off pushing his cereal away from him, "I don't think I can eat anything right now, I'm sorry-I just-"

"No, Sam you don't have to apologize." Jules walked to the other side of the table and hugged him, "We can leave whenever you're ready."

"I'll never be ready but we can now." Sam told her as he took both of their cereal bowls into the kitchen. "You know you don't have to go, I know how you feel about hospitals."

"I want to go Sam, I'll be fine," She told him as she put on her shoes and carried her purse out to her jeep.

* * *

"Sam, isn't that your mother?" Jules asked her boyfriend as they walked through the Oncology Unit of the hospital and past a waiting room.

Turning quickly around Sam nodded his head as he led Jules into the waiting room, "Mom what's-" Sam began asking when a nurse walked slowly into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Braddock," Were the only words spoken as Sam walked towards his mother and hugged her tightly.

Jules seeing the tears forming in her boyfriend's eyes walked up to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his back.

Seven hours later Sam finally lifted his head up long enough to look at his watch turning his head slowly towards his girlfriend he whispered, "Jules you need to go to work tomorrow, you should go home."

"Sam-" Jules slowly stood up leading her boyfriend out into the hallway, "Sam I want to stay I know you're hurting okay you can't hide that from me."

"Jules, I just need to be alone right now." Sam told her as he squeezed her hand, "I just need to be with my mother."

Looking at him Jules gently nodded her head as she pulled him into one quick hug, "Call me okay," She kissed him softly on the lips.

Unable to talk Sam slowly nodded his head as he watched Jules walk away.

**A\N please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N **Thank you so, so much for all of the reviews they really mean a lot to me.

**Spoilers: **The Element of Surprise and Behind the Blue Line

**Warnings: **Talk of death and murder

**Chapter Three**

"Your speech was beautiful Sammy." Jules tried to cheer up her boyfriend as they walked towards her jeep after his father's funeral. "I know you feel awful right now but-"

"Stay here for a few seconds okay." Sam whispered in her ear as he jogged over towards a blonde haired woman. "Rebecca." Sam stopped a little in front of his sister in-law.

"Hello Samuel." The woman spoke back her voice cold. "I just wanted to come and pay my respects your father was a great man."

"Thanks," Sam said, "I didn't know you were-"

"Sam! Don't try and make small talk okay! Doing this already took up all of my courage I have I really can't face you right now." She told him tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Rebecca!" Sam grabbed the woman's arm tightly before she could turn away, "Rebecca you know I did not mean to kill Matt! I loved him just as much as you did if not more because he was MY twin and when he died a part of me dies too okay and I blame myself and I don't need you to! Especially now!"

"You should blame yourself it was your fault!" Rebecca released her hand from her brother in-law's grip and stormed away.

"Sam who was that?" Jules asked her boyfriend as she approached him.

"Nobody Jules let's just go." Sam took her hand and led her in the other direction.

* * *

Sam was in his parent's kitchen getting himself a glass of water when he saw Rebecca step out of a dark car looking behind him to make sure nobody was there he dashed outside, "Do you want me to call the cops?" He sneered as he approached her, his voice harsh and dry.

"Look, Sam, I'm here because your father was a strong leader and I think-"

"If you take one step closer to that house I swear I will call the cops Rebecca and I'm not joking you have absolutely no right to come here, and if you think you're seeing my mother you're wrong!"

"Look Sam do you think this is easy for me because it's not okay I don't like being here anymore then you like me being here."

"Then go, just go." Sam told her as he turned around but then turning back to face her he said, "You know what Rebecca I don't know if Matt ever told you this but I didn't like you when we first met I knew something was wrong and I didn't think that you were good enough for him but I got to know you and we became good friends I think but the actions that you've shown in the last three and a half years have proved my first guess right."

"Do you think it was for me Sam having to tell my three year old son that his father dies because his brother killed him and do you think it's easy for me to look at you and not see Matt?! I am a good person and a good mother and I love my son and I still love my husband but you aren't and you deserve every bad thing that happens to you!" Rebecca practically screamed as she turned around and ran back towards her car and drove away.

Wiping tears from his eyes Sam turned around to see Jules at the other end of the driveway arms crosses over her chest shaking his head miserably Sam made his way over to her. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." He told her as he passed her but all Jules did was wrap him in a tight embrace. "It wasn't your fault Sammy." Jules whispered. "You didn't mean to kill him." She reassured him boyfriend.

"Jules I don't need you to lie to me! I know I killed my brother! It was my fault! You don't understand so just leave me alone!" Sam told her running his fingers quickly threw his hair.

"Actually I do." Jules told him.

TBC

**A\N** Thank you so much for reading my chapter I hope you liked it.


	4. Memories of What Used to be

**A\N This chapter takes place right after the last one ends and most of it is flashback for Sam, I hope it's not to confusing.**

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint sadly but I own Matt well not the name but the character (I think) I don't know it might be a legal thing that says I don't.**

**Warnings: Sad scences of death and war.**

**Spoilers: The Element of Surprise and Behind the Blue Line**

**Memories of What Used to be**

"I-I killed my cousin when I was eight, I was angry and mad and I pushed my sleigh down a hill and onto a frozen pound I forgot she couldn't swim and I killed her." Jules told her boyfriend tears flooding out of her brown eyes. "So you don't get to say that-ok-you don't." Jules continued to cry.

Sam suddenly felt a pinch of guilt in his stomach as he remembered Jules saying that if they ever got married she wanted a small wedding not a big one. "Its ok baby, it's ok." Sam found comfort in soothing his girlfriend as he gently rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay." He told her as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head his mind flashing back to the day that he killed his brother.

* * *

"_Mail call!" Everybody's two favourite words rang throughout JTF-2 Head Quarters as the whole base erupted with cheers._

"_Geez, you'd think we were going home the way everybody's cheering." A blonde haired man said to his two friends._

"_Mail is like going home," One of his friends told him as the approached the mail hand-out area._

"_Braddock" the young solider handing out mail caught two of his friend's attention, "Catch," he threw two packages of mail to the two young men." _

"_How com yours is always bigger?" One of the young men playfully sulked as he looked at his twin brother's slightly bigger package of mail._

"_That would be because I have a wife and son Sammy and you don't even have a girlfriend." His twin smiled as he sprinted of towards their tent "Catch me if you can Sammy!" He laughed _

"_It's not my fault I'm stuck here Mattie." Sam laughed as he chased after his brother, "It's Dad's," He reminded him as he jumped onto his back causing both of them to tumble to the ground just as their team leader Captain O' White came around the corner._

_Standing up quickly both Sam and Matt saluted the Captain, "Good morning sir," They said at the same time._

"_Good morning," The Captain smile as he saluted back. "I see you already got your mail." He smiled looking at the two identical men in front of him still after four years not being able to tell them apart he sighed and asked, "Which one of you is Sam?" _

"_I am sir," One of the spoke up._

"_Okay Corporal Sam Braddock remember we have target practice at 1200 hours and you, he pointed to Matthew you're setting up the targets with Phillips and Brown." _

"_Yes sir," Both Matthew and Sam responded as they saluted the captain again as he walked away from them._

"_Oh that was close," Sam whispered._

"_Yeah, now tell me why you jumped on me?" Matt wanted to know as they continued walking._

"_I don't know it seemed like a good idea." He smiled._

"_Really Sam it seemed like a good idea to get our uniforms dirty?" Matthew asked as he messed up Sam's hair and gently pushed him into the dirt as he ran away._

_Quickly standing up Sam spit out dirt as he once again chased after his twin brother, "Come on Mattie I'm hungry," Sam caught up to his brother and tugged on his shirt as he dragged him towards the mess tent. "We can compare Dad's letters while we eat." _

"_Yeah don't really want to do that." Matthew said, "The first letters I'm reading are Beck's and Ryan's."_

"_You're three year old son scribbles he doesn't write." Sam reminded him._

"_It's still from him," Matt retorted back, "besides you always like his letters." _

"_Yeah well-" Sam was at a loss for words as they entered the mess tent and get into the chow line._

"_a-huh you do like his letters."_

"_Of course I do, your son's adorable," Sam smiled, "He gets confused though I think when he see's us together he doesn't know who's who."_

"_Him and the rest of the world," Mat responded._

"_I think we need bigger dog tags so everybody doesn't have to ask who's who." _

"_Copy that," Matt smiled he waited for Sam to get coffee before walking towards the table their friends were sitting at._

"_You know I love you," Sam sat down beside his friend Alyssa and wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her cheek._

"_Sam!" Alyssa shrieked standing up pushing him off the bench his food tray spilling onto his face. _

"_Nice Allie," Matt laughed as he watched his brother stand up, "You did deserve it," He couldn't stop laughing._

"_You did," Alyssa agreed as she gently brushed egg out of Sam's golden hair and smiled as she looked into his eyes, it was no secret that they both liked each other but dating was not an option not even one to be considered. "But I think it's cute, kind of," She smiled as she picked up her food tray put it with all of the other trays and walked out of the mess tent._

"_Sammy you're so red you look like a tomato." Nathan Phillip's taunted his friend._

"_I am not!" Sam argued back as he sat down again and stole a piece of bread off his brother's tray._

"_Yes go ahead Sam take some of my food." Matt turned to him and said sarcastically. _

"_Thank you." Sam said food in his mouth._

* * *

"_Mattie I think I have your helmet this is too big for my head." Sam tossed his protective helmet to his brother who just rolled his eyes._

"_Doesn't that mean I'm smarter?" Matt caught the helmet and put it on as he tossed the one he had in his hand to Sam._

"_No it means you have a bigger ego," Sam smiled._

"_If that's true then your head should be the size of Canada and Russia combined." Mattie told him as they walked out of their tent._

"_It is not," Sam looked at his brother, "Don't step on any landmines okay," He suddenly became very serious as he pulled his brother into a tight hug, "I won't be able to survive in this place without you."_

"_I promise Sammy." Matt hugged his brother as he tightened the strap on his helmet and made sure his bullet proof vest was on securely. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He promised. _

"_Good," Sam smiled as he watched his best friend jog towards the jeep where Alyssa and Nathan were waiting for him._

* * *

"_Matt come on Sam's got going to shoot that far!" Nathan yelled to his friend as Matt ran another ten feet from the last marking and placed another one down._

"_Yes he will!" Matt promised them as he jogged back, "There are no IED's here anyways." He reminded them._

"_None that we know of," Alyssa told him, "Come on let's go back," She told her friends as her and Nathan started walking back towards their jeep._

"_You guys go ahead I think I'm going to stay here and read my letters, "Captain O' White's let me do it before." _

"_Okay," Nathan said a little unsure of his friend's idea. "Be safe,"_

"_I will," Matt promised. _

* * *

_Around twenty minutes later Alyssa and Nathan arrived back at the base Sam dressed back down in their military uniform waiting for them._

"_Where's Mattie?" Sam asked them before Captain O' White could say anything._

"_He's still back there he wanted to stay and read his letters." Nathan told them, "He said you sometimes let him sir," He told the Captain._

"_I let him do that once when no bullet's were being fired if he-" Captain O' White didn't finish his sentence as he looked at Sam's face._

"_I didn't kill him!" Sam grabbed the keys out of Alyssa's hands and jumped into the jeep, "I couldn't have killed him!" He repeated to himself as he started the jeep just as Alyssa and Nathan jumped in with him._

"_Sam I'm sure you didn't kill him he's probably just collecting the bullets and waiting for us." Alyssa reassured her friend as Sam drove as fast as he could to where Matt was._

"_I was cleared to fire I couldn't have killed him." Sam said as he parked the jeep and ran as fast as he could towards where Matt was supposed to be. "Mattie!" He called out as he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother lying motionless on the ground, "NO!" He yelled tears streaming down his face as he collapsed onto the ground his legs unable to support him._

"_Sam!" Alyssa ran towards her friend to comfort him while Nathan ran towards Matt's body. "Sam it's okay." Alyssa told him. "It's okay," She repeated rubbing Sam's back. "It's going to be okay,"_

**TBC **

**A\N Please review! :D **


	5. Life and Death

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everyone who has reviewed this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. I'm not sure I like this chapter so please tell me if I need to change anything, also I wasn't sure of the hospital name they used in _Exit Wounds _so I just made up a name if anybody remembers the name they used I'd really like to know it.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Flashpoint

**Warnings: **Disturbing scenes, images and context.

**Spoilers: **Scorpio, The Element of Surprise, Exit Wounds (possibly) and Behind the Blue Line.

* * *

**Life and Death**

Sam woke groggily and rubbed his eyes it was six thirty according to the watch on his left hand and he knew that Jules had to be at work for seven thirty because her shift started at eight. He sighed the petite sleeping form beside him looked so peaceful and content and he didn't want to wake her up but he knew she get in trouble if she was late for work. "Jules sweetheart," Sam rubbed her shoulder gently, "Jules it's-" Sam began telling her again but smiled as he reached over and placed a kiss on her lips, "You know-" He began but fell flat as he preserved his old saying for the past where it rightfully belonged.

Feeling the soft kiss on her lips Jules immediately woke up and stared at Sam, "Nice way to wake me up," She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry If I'm not a good kisser" He joked.

"That's okay I still love you." Jules smiled as she walked towards her closet. "You should come into work with me today, I'm sure everybody would love to see you." She told him over her shoulder as she took a light blue t-shirt off its hanger. "I mean if you want to." She sensed the uneasy look on his face.

"Yeah maybe," Sam told her, "I was going to go to the base see my friends but I can drop you off and go visit for a little bit and then go see my friends." He told her.

"You're going back?" Jules was surprised as she picked out a pair of jeans, "For training?"

"Training starts next week we're just going to hang out…you know catch up…since I'm not in their unit and…we're both back." Sam explained, "I'll be okay Jules, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, Sam I'm not worried about that, you've just never told me about you're army friends before. Maybe I could meet them. She was curious to know what Sam used to be like before Matt died.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Jules." Sam tread cautiously he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Jules and Allie meeting. "Besides they have to stay on base their training's this week I'm just going to have lunch with them.

"O-k," Jules knew Sam was hiding something but she knew better then to push him. "That's fine you can pick me up after shifts over too." She told him as she walked towards the door of her bedroom, "I'm just going to have a quick shower." She told him as she walked out of the room.

Sighing Sam stood up and quickly got changed into a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans turning his phone on and looking at his background picture of Matt, Allie, Nathan and him. Allie was on his back smiling as she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands were locked into his and Nathan and Matt were standing beside them smiling. Sam remembered that the picture was taken after they had spent three years together and were going back to the base for training. He loved Allie ever since they had met but he also loved Jules. Turning his phone off, he put it in his pocket and walked down the stairs of Jules townhouse.

* * *

"Come on Jules I'm not going to wreck your car." Sam smiled as Jules held the keys to her jeep tightly in her hand still very hesitant to hand over the keys to her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know but-"

"This whole thing was your idea." He reminded her as they walked into the Police Station and headed towards the SRU unit.

"Okay fine Sam!" Jules shoved the keys into his hand as she started to walk ahead of him.

"Hey, hey Jules what's wrong?" He asked her easily catching up to her.

"Nothing Sam just-leave it be." She sighed feeling a little upset that Sam wouldn't tell her who he was having lunch with at the base.

"Jules-" Sam tried to talk to her but she sped ahead of her.

Running his hands through his hair Sam shook his head and walked behind her keeping his distance and giving her the space she wanted.

"Jules briefing in five," Ed told Jules as she walked into the unit, "Well, well, look who it is?" Ed smiled as he saw Sam behind her, "How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"You know someday, all those I'm fine's, are going to add up," He smirked sarcastically as the younger sniper rolled his eyes.

" Samtastic!" Spike yelled happily as he ran up to his friend followed closely by Danny who had no clue what was going on. "This is the new you!" He told Sam excitedly as he placed his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Thanks," Sam looked at Spike with a half confused, half amused look on his face. "I'm Sam," He offered his hand to the younger man, "I think what Spike is trying to say is that I was the old rookie before I went back to the army."

"I know, I've heard a lot about you." Danny smiled, "I'm Danny Mathews,"

Of course his last name would be Matthew's Sam thought as he looked at the younger man and then back to his old team. The whole world wanted to punish him after all. Sam knew he had to answer soon before his team thought something was wrong but every time he tried to say something no words came out and his throat was as dry as it was when he was overseas and deprived of water. "Uh, it's nice to meet you," Sam finally spoke, "Sorry I'm tired not much sleep last night." He quickly added to his former team. "I should probably go, I'm supposed to meet my friends for lunch."

"Before you go Sam I have something to give you," Wordy spoke up not yet convinced that his friend was fine but not wanting to push him, "My daughter's class is focusing on newspapers in English class and they were talking about the newspaper article about your Dad and Katie told her teacher that knew the Colonel's son so her class made this huge card for you and your family." Wordy finished telling him as he pulled out the huge Bristol broad size card and handed it to Sam, "We signed it to," Wordy told him as Sam smiled.

"Tell your daughter that this is really nice." Sam smiled, "I'll thank her to sometime,"

"I will," Wordy told him, "You sure you're okay you kind of blanked out back there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sam quickly lied, "I'm just tired I'm meeting my friends for lunch so I should probably go," Sam turned around and started walking away.

"Sam, you know you can tell me right." Wordy told him. Wordy was the "oldest brother" in the SRU team family and for Sam and most of the "younger siblings" the one they could go to for advice and knowledge without getting an opinion or getting into some kind of trouble.

"Yeah Wordy I'm fine." Sam lied again as he walked out of the unit avoiding eye contact with everyone.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the SRU Unit is?" A young woman snapped Sam out of his thoughts as he passed her on his way out.

"Uh, yeah it's just down that hallway," Sam pointed in the direction that he had just come in.

"Thanks," The young women with reddish hair smiled as she walked past him.

* * *

Jules had quickly gotten changed into her uniform and left her and Leah's dressing room without saying a word to her friend, walking towards the briefing room she noticed somebody that she vaguely recognized speaking to the uniformed police officer at the front desk.

"I'm Andie DePaul I called a few weeks ago my cousin Jules works here." Jules could hear her say.

"Andie!" Jules walked closer to the front desk her voice a mixture of surprise and anger, "What, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at her cousin who she hadn't seen since she was eight.

"I just-I-uh wanted to see you." Andie spoke a little nervously.

Jules rolled her eyes and motioned for Andie to follow her, "What do you want?" She asked annoyed as the door to the female change room was closed.

"Why do you automatically assume I want something!" Andie asked her yelling.

"Andie we haven't seen each other since you were four. What do you want?" Jules asked again trying very hard to keep her emotions in check.

"I started at the University of Toronto and I just wanted to see you see how you were doing." Andie told her crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wanted to see me Andie ask me how I was doing?" Jules yelled. "You don't get to do that after what your family did to me when I was younger. You shouldn't even be here just leave!" Jules yelled now about to blow up.

"What we did to you?" Andie asked her practically laughing. "You killed my older sister and your own mother you're a monster and probably the worst police officer on the force. You probably made it here because you slept with someone important so tell me Jule who was it?" Andie asked her voice seething with hatred.

"I didn't-" Jules tried to get out but tears welled up in her eyes and she was doing all she could to keep her balance as it suddenly became harder for her to breathe. "Just go Andie! Get out of her! Before I arrest you!" Jules threatened.

"Whatever! I hope you die just so you know!" Andie told her as she stormed out of the dressing room past the rest of team one who had been listening in.

"Jules," Leah was the first one to approach her friend, "Jules are you okay? Who was that?"

"Nobody Leah I'm fine, I'm just having a bad day." Jules slowly got her breathing back under control.

"Jules that wasn't nobody please tell me who it was." Leah asked again a little more force in her voice.

"No Leah I just need to be alone." Jules told her as she walked past her and past the rest of her team as she made her way towards the shooting range to solve her problems.

"Jules," Greg was the one to chase after her first Wordy a little behind him, "Jules why don't we go and talk in my office?" He suggested.

"Sarge I'm fine," Jules told her boss, "I just need a little time on my own I'll be fine after I shoot a few rounds, really I will." Jules promised.

"Jules, I don't think that's what you need," Greg told her, "I think you need to tell me who you were talking to so we can make sure that she doesn't come back again." Greg tried to reason with her.

"No what I need is everybody to just leave me alone for half an hour that's all." Jules told him, "Please," she begged, "I promise I'll be fine after that, I'll even go home if you want me to, just give me half an hour alone."

"You have twenty minutes and then you are going home." Greg compromised with her as Jules nodded her head and made her way towards the shooting range.

* * *

Sam looked anxiously at the door where Allie and Nathan had agreed to meet him; he hadn't seen them in close to three years. Finally the door open and Sam saw Alyssa walk through it,

"Sam!" Alyssa ran towards her friend and hugged him tightly "I can't believe it's really you." She kissed him and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Allie I-" Sam began but he couldn't find the courage to tell her that he had a girlfriend. "Where's Nate?" He finally asked her.

"Oh he's busy he's really sorry though." Allie told him as she sat down, "He made me promise to tell you that and to tell you that he's really sorry about your father."

"Tell him thanks," Sam told her, "You-uh-look good." Sam smiled as he looked at her. "Really good,"

"You look good too." Allie told him as her face got a little redder, "So what have you been up to?" She asked him as she looked at her watch she had to back at training soon.

"Well I start training next week and I'm not sure how I feel about that." Sam smiled slightly as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"It's not that much fun but you'll get though it it'll be a piece of cake for you." she told him as she looked at her watch again and realized that if she didn't leave soon she really was going to be late for training. "I'm sorry Sam I have to go we should do this again only longer maybe a date?" She asked him hopefully.

"Allie I-" Sam began as his cell phone buzzed again in his pocket.

"You might want to get that, it might be important." Allie told him as her lips touched his and she kissed him making Sam's stomach flip. "I'll call you later." She smiled as she jogged out of the restaurant.

"Oh this is not good," Sam said to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I really need to talk to-" Sam began but stopped as his cell phone rang a third time and he took it out of his pocket and answered it, "Sam Braddock."

* * *

"Sam! Oh my gosh!" Spike's frantic voice sighed on the other end, "Why haven't you been answering your phone? Never mind that! You need to get to Memorial Hospital now!" Spike told him.

* * *

"What?!" Sam asked running out of the restaurant and towards Jules' car. "What happened? Is it Jules?" Sam asked but got no reply. "Spike! Tell me what happened to my girlfriend!"

* * *

Spike sighed on the other end of the phone "She-she-shot herself." Spike told him. "Just hurry they don't think she'll make it." Spike told him and then he hung up the phone.

"Shot herself?" Sam didn't believe what he was hearing there was no way Jules Callaghan would shoot herself, not the his Jules no way his Jules was tough, strong and the best cop and shooter he knew. "Please let her be okay." Sam spoke to himself as he sped off the base. "I can't kill another person I love." He held back tears in his eyes.

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N **Please review and tell me what you thought of it. *runs away* I promise to update as soon as I can. Oh and cyber cookies and\or a Sam Clone to anyone who can spot the reference to Scorpio.


	6. Alone in This World

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing my story I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter, I thought about writing more but it just seems right to end it here. I'm not sure how good this chapter is but I hope it meets everybody's expectations. The italics are flashbacks. Oh and I don't know anything about medicine so if you see any mistakes please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint

**Spoilers: **The Element of Surprise, He Knows His Brother, Aisle 13, Between Heartbeats, Exit Wounds and Behind the Blue Line

**Warnings: **Talks of death, cancer, disturbing scenes and images.

* * *

**Alone in This World**

Sam got to Memorial Hospital as quickly as the speed limit permitted him to and ran up the stairs to get to the Unit where his former team was waiting. That was over two hours ago however and he, Leah and Greg were the only ones left now after Greg had ordered, Ed, Wordy, Spike and Danny home to their families.

"She can't possibly still be in surgery." Sam said as he angrily stood up and made his way towards the Nurses station to find out what was going on.

"Sam!" Leah's voice stopped him, "Sam they're doing everything that they can just let them do their job."

"Leah I-" Sam began as a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Are you waiting for Constable Callaghan he asked?"

"I'm her boyfriend, how is she?" Sam quickly asked the doctor.

The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid the bullet is lodged in her heart and we can't remove it without killing her-"

"So you're just going to let her suffer?" Sam asked shaking his head. "What kind of person are you?" He stormed out of the waiting room.

"I'm sorry about that." Greg told the doctor standing up, "Is Jules-going to die?" He wanted to know.

"I'm afraid so yes." The doctor told him slowly we can't save her. I wish I had a different answer for you but I don't."

"That's okay, thank you." Leah told the doctor. "How long does she have?"

"Less then forty-eight hours."

"Can we see her?" Greg asked.

"Yes, one at a time but I must warn you she's very weak and unstable." The doctor told them.

"Thank you," Leah told the doctor as he sadly turned away and left the waiting room.

"Her family should know," Leah told Greg, "I can call them if you want me to." She offered.

"No Leah that's my job, you should go home get some rest."

"With all due respect Sarge I'd like to stay here and find Sam and talk to him." Leah told her boss.

Running a hand over his face Sergeant Parker looked at the young Constable, "Okay Leah I'm going to go call her father and then the rest of the team.

* * *

Looking at his tear stricken face a mirror of a men's washroom Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He had watched his father die for almost three years because of his brain Cancer and Sam knew the suffering we went through and how some days he just wished he was dead and how it wasn't fair that he was kept alive. "They can't do that to Jules!" He felt his fists clamp up into tight balls. "I'm not seeing her suffer she shouldn't have to suffer!" He cried as more tears fell down his face whipping them away he decided that he needed to get as far away from Toronto as he possibly could. Seeing Allie and forgetting all about Jules seemed like a good idea to a part of him but the other part knew that he truly loved Jules not Allie. "I just need to go to a bar." He finally decided he was going to drink his problems away walking out of the men's washroom he saw Leah and quickly turned the other so that she wouldn't see him he was too late to turn and she saw him.

"Sam!" She rushed over to him, "Sam, listen to me I know you've been through a lot but Jules has less then forty-eight hours and until her father gets here you're the only person she needs to be with."

"I'm not going anywhere near that hospital room or her!" Sam spat. "She killed herself! That's disrespectful and murder and it's selfish!"

"Sam!" Leah held his arm tightly, "I know you're upset but you need to see her, you just need to be with her."

"What about you huh, you're her best friend I don't see you with her." Sam told her as he released his arm from her grip.

"I wanted to find you first." Leah told him, "Just see her, and tell her that you love her because she loves you."

"I can't." Sam finally admitted, "I can't Leah I've caused way to much heartbreak in my life already I should be dying not her I should shoot myself!"

"No!" Leah grabbed his arm tighter and started pulling him towards the elevators. "You are not killing yourself you are going down to be with your girlfriend and you are going to sit with her."

"Leah I-"

"No Sam that's an order!" Leah told him as she dragged him onto the elevator with her.

* * *

As Sam walked towards Jules hospital room he remembered the last time she had been shot and how he had stayed by her bedside until she woke up and helped her as she gradually recovered. Walking towards the door of the ICU room he braced himself as he opened the door and walked inside. What he saw broke his heart a million times over. Jules was attached to at least ten wires and IV's and she was on a machine that was breathing for her, "Jules," Sam breathed softly as he walked towards her bed, "Jules baby, why did you do this to yourself?" Sam asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her cold forehead, "Jules, I love you so, so, so much and you have so much to live for." He cried as he squeezed her hand gently wishing he would wake up and find out that this was all a nightmare.

* * *

"_So it's true?" Jules asked as she walked into the male dressing room and say Sam taking things out of his locker, "You're going back?"_

"_Uh-come in?" He looked at his ex-girlfriend, "Isn't it a rule to knock on any change room door that not your genders before walking in. _

"_I knew nobody else was in here."_

"_Uh-huh, and what if I had been naked?" Sam asked her._

"_It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Jules reminded him as she walked towards him. _

"_Yeah that was when we were dating." Sam told her putting empathizes on the word when._

"_So I still know what you look like naked." Jules told him as she picked up a few of the pictures he had put on the bench, "Who took these pictures?" She wondered as she looked through all of the pictures of Sam and his buddies._

"_I did-well most of them a few my brother took." Sam told her quietly. _

"_What? You-mean-there's-two of you? I mean you have an identical twin?" Jules finally got words out of her mouth._

"_I had a brother." Sam told her as he snatched the pictures out of her hands, "Now can you please leave?" He asked._

"_Sam, I'm sorry I didn't know, I-you never told me."_

"_Yeah Jules there's a lot of things I never got a chance to say to you."_

"_Sam that's not-" Jules began to defend her breaking up with him when something hit her. "Are you sure you're going back to the army?" Jules asked a small smile creeping onto her face. _

"_Yeah , why?" _

"_You're not on Team One anymore, that means we can start dating again. I mean if you want to." Jules told him._

"_Does this answer your question?" Sam asked her as he picked her up and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. _

"_Yes," Jules smiled as she kissed him back running her fingers through his hair. "Promise me one thing okay, I don't want you dying we have so much to live for-"_

"_I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." Sam promised as he kissed her again._

* * *

Sam looked at his watch and realized that he had been sitting with Jules for over four hours. Kissing her gently on the forehead again Sam slowly stood up and made his way towards the door knowing that there were other people that needed to say goodbye to Jules but before he made it to the door her heart stopped beating and the machine that was breathing for her stopped working.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N **Please review and tell me what you think. Also look for an alternate happy ending and a new prologue story coming to a computer screen near you lol :D


	7. Happier Alernate Ending

**A\N **Thanks for everyone's support while I was writing this story was promised here's the Alternate Happy Ending.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint

**Spoilers: **The Element of Surprise, Eagle Two, Aisle 13 and Behind the Blue Line

**Warnings: **Nope no warnings here! :D

* * *

**Happier Alternate Ending**

"Are you waiting for Constable Callaghan?" A doctor snapped everyone out of their thoughts as he walked into the waiting room.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend how is she?" Sam was the first one to respond as he stood up.

"Well for now she's stable but she's going to need a heart transplant and she'll have to stop working for good this time her body just can't take anymore." The doctor explained to them.

"Can we see her Doctor?" Leah asked wanting to her best friend.

"Yes but one at a time she doesn't need any stress right now." The doctor told them, "If you'll excuse me I have rounds to make." He politely left the waiting room.

"What is everyone looking at me for?" Sam asked as he saw everyone's eyes were on him. "One of you can see her first I don't care." Sam told them his mind and heart still torn between Jules and Allie.

"Uh, Sam can I see you?" Ed motioned for the younger man to follow him outside into the hallway. "Who is she?" Ed asked him after they were far enough from the waiting room.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Look Sam I don't care who you date but make up your mind fast because if you hurt Jules I will guarantee your life will be very, very bad, so make up your mind fast and move on." Ed warned him as he stalked away.

"Her names Allie and I-we used to be in the same unit in Afghanistan before I joined Team One. I was madly in love with her but I hadn't see her until today my old unit returned and we met for lunch she kissed me and I couldn't tell her about Jules not after what we've been through I mean she was there for me when Matt died and after and I just I have no idea what I'm going to do." Sam confessed.

Ed slowly turned around to face the young sniper, "Look Sam I'm not going to tell you how to run your life but I know that Jules must have really cared about you if she'd break the rules to date you and when you were away she wouldn't shut up about you but I don't know if you're ready to let go of old memories that's your call." Ed told him, "Go and see Jules and make your mind up." Ed instructed him in a tone that Sam knew better then to argue with.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded his head as he walked slowly towards Jules hospital room.

**Four Years Later:**

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Sam gently kissed the brunette beside him as he looked at his two newborn sons.

"You should be." Jules told him, "Giving birth to your twins was very hard work but it was worth it you know they are kind of cute." She smiled.

"Yeah they are cute and they still need names." He reminded her.

"I'm too tired to pick names." Jules confessed as her eyes started to close, "We'll pick them later."

Sam smiled as he gently kissed Jules on the lips, "Okay baby girl go to sleep." Sam cooed as he rubbed her arm as his wife of just less than two years fell easily went asleep.

**The End**

* * *

**A\N **I hope everybody liked this I'm still undecided if I'll write a Prologue story about Sam and Matt so tell me what you think.


End file.
